Fall in Purple
by Chiheisen
Summary: Siapa bilang jadi calon pengantin ratu itu enak? Tsurugi harus dipingit di istana, makan makanan alien, dipelototin nenek-nenek, bahkan mandi aja mesti dikawal. Ugh. Tapi di luar itu, planet ini memang keren, sih. Tapi Tsurugi kan cuma milik Tenma seorang. Ehm, maksudnya dia kan ace-nya Earth Eleven. Gimana dong? /canonLalaKyou, headcanonTenKyou/ Spoiler Galaxy eps 24 ke atas
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

"Aku mau kamu jadi suamiku!"

Tanpa pernah mengalami rasanya 'ditembak', atau menerima ucapan bernada pernyataan cinta apapun seumur hidupnya, **Tsurugi Kyousuke** (umur: 13 tahun), secara tiba-tiba disodori lamaran pernikahan.

Sang peminang pun bukan makhluk sembarangan. Melainkan cewek nomor satu, dari planet nomor satu di seluruh Bima Sakti, yaitu **Yang Mulia Baginda Ratu Lalaya Obies** (umur: sementara ini, hanya Tuhan dan Hino-san yang tahu).

Seandainya para penduduk bumi yang masih jomblo (baca: Gouenji, Fudou, Hiroto, dan kawan-kawan) mendengar kabar ini, niscaya mereka akan gigit bibir, gigit jari (baik tangan ataupun kaki), gigit sapu tangan atau apalah yang bukan bagian tubuh—bagi mereka yang bukan masochist.

Tapi, meski benda yang mereka gigit berbeda, teriakan mereka tetaplah sama:

"SHIT! Gw kalah sama bocah SMP~~!"

.

* * *

.

**Fall in Purple**

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (c) Level-5

**Warning**: berantakan, typo, kegajean, Tsurugi dinikah paksa (hahaha), **spoiler Galaxy episode 24 ke atas** (Lho? Jadi kayak rating aja XD)…

**Pair Utama: **LalaKyou (Lalaya Obies x Tsurugi-chan)

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Beberapa jam silam_

Kelopak matanya berat. Kepalanya pun terasa berputar. Beberapa menit berlalu, hanya demi mengumpulkan kesadaran dan kekuatan untuk membuka mata. Sebuah langit-langit yang tampak asing menaungi dirinya.

Tsurugi terlonjak, dan bergegas hendak bangkit, namun…

_JDUKK!_

"Aduh!" Tsurugi meringis. Sesuatu membentur jidatnya saat hendak duduk.

Sembari mengelus jidatnya, Tsurugi yang kembali terbaring, mengamati sekitar. Tempat di mana ia berada remang-remang. Tapi cahaya yang ada cukup untuk meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa tak ada benda atau penghalang apapun yang berada di atas tubuhnya. _Jadi, apa…?_

Diulurkannya tangan ke atas. Meraba-raba. Dan menyadari kalau ranjang tempatnya berbaring diselimuti oleh semacam kaca bening.

_Sial, di mana ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…?_

Belum sempat Tsurugi menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaannya itu, pintu ruangan tempat ia berada terbuka. Seseorang—Tsurugi hanya bisa melihat bahwa tubuhnya besar—masuk. Tsurugi menahan napas.

_Mau apa dia…? _

"Ah, Anda sudah bangun?" orang itu berkata. Ia kini berada tepat di sisi ranjang, sehingga Tsurugi bisa melihat wajahnya. Dengan kedua tanduk di kedua sisi dahinya, kuping yang panjang, dan rambutnya yang tampak berwarna kehijauan, dia jelas bukan orang bumi.

"Siapa kau? Di mana ini?"

Dia tidak segera menjawab. Jarinya bergerak menekan beberapa tombol di sisi ranjang. Tingkap kaca yang menaungi ranjang terbuka. Segera, Tsurugi bangkit duduk. Khawatir terkurung lagi.

"Nama saya Minel Eiva. Mungkin, bagi Anda yang manusia bumi, saya adalah alien. Tapi saya bukan musuh."

"Alien…" Tsurugi menggumam. Berarti, ia memang masih berada di luar angkasa.

"Anda Kyousuke Tsurugi, bukan? Ratu kami ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

"Ratu?"

Dibantu Minel, Tsurugi melangkah turun.

"Sekarang, Anda berada di Planet Faram Obius."

"Faram…" Tsurugi berhenti membeo ucapan Minel. _Faram Obius, itu kan… _

"Tepatnya, istana Faram Obius," tambah Minel. "Sekarang, saya akan membawa Anda menghadap Yang Mulia. Mohon jaga sopan santun Anda."

.

.

.

Biarpun sudah dipesani begitu, mustahil Tsurugi mau bermanis muka pada orang yang jelas-jelas sudah menculiknya.

"Mau kauapakan aku?!" tuntutnya, ketus. Kedua tangannya terlipat rapat di depan dada.

Sang Ratu bernama Lalaya. Di luar dugaan, ia ternyata masih sangat muda—kalau tidak mau dibilang kecil. Rambutnya berwarna ungu panjang. Digerai hingga memenuhi punggung kursi singgasana yang ia duduki.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku hanya mau kau ada di sisiku dan melayaniku."

"Melayanimu? Aku?"

"Benar. Kau akan menjadi milikku."

_Enak saja dia bicara._

"Aku menolak!"

"Menolak?" Jawaban Tsurugi jelas di luar harapan Lalaya. Tapi gadis itu tersenyum. "Sepertinya, kamu tidak tahu posisimu sekarang, ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Lalaya berpaling pada sang bawahan. "Minel, siapkan kendaraan! Aku mau berkeliling!"

"_Ha! _Segera!"Minel mundur. Meninggalkan Tsurugi dengan Lalaya, juga dengan keempat orang-orang tua yang berdiri di samping singgasana. Tapi Tsurugi tak melihat mereka. Ia hanya menatap pada Lalaya.

"Kalau begitu, akan kuberitahu," Lalaya berdiri, memberi isyarat pada Tsurugi agar mengikutinya. "Tempat seperti apa Planet Faram Obius, tempat kau berada sekarang ini."

.

.

.

Bersama dengan keempat orang-orang tua tadi dan Minel, Lalaya mengajak Tsurugi keluar istana.

Sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat hanyalah puluhan, bukan, ratusan gedung-gedung tinggi yang menjulang, berlomba-lomba menyentuh langit lembayung Faram Obius. Beberapa benda serupa pesawat terbang mini berseliweran. Tampaknya, transportasi udara—yang penggunaannya masih terbatas di planet bumi—sudah menjadi transportasi sehari-hari di planet ini.

"Itu pesawat polisi patroli," jelas Lalaya menjawab ekspresi keheranan Tsurugi. "Memang ada juga beberapa rakyat sipil yang memiliki pesawat sendiri. Tapi jenisnya lebih beragam. Yang bentuknya langsing, berwarna putih, dan tampak seragam itu, semuanya adalah pesawat patroli."

Pandangan Tsurugi masih terpaku keluar, "Pesawat patroli…? Tapi, apa perlu sebanyak ini…?"

"Tentu saja. Selama ini, sudah banyak sekali ancaman planet asing yang bermaksud menjatuhkan Faram Obius. Tapi, itu bukan masalah. Soalnya, planetku ini…," Lalaya menarik napas, seperti memberi waktu bagi Tsurugi untuk mencerna kata-katanya. "...adalah planet nomor satu di seluruh jagat raya!"

Entah pengaruh dari nada bicara Lalaya, atau apa. Tapi Tsurugi—meski ia tak mau mengakuinya—merasakan sesuatu dalam tubuhnya gemetar.[1]

Dengan kekuatan yang seperti ini, jangan sebiji manusia bumi. Satu buah planet pun bisa saja mereka perbudak dengan mudah.

Kini Tsurugi paham maksud Lalaya mengajaknya keluar berkeliling kota. Yaitu untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak sedang berada dalam posisi yang bisa menentang keinginan sang Ratu muda Faram Obius.

Sebagai tambahan, kendaraan yang ia dan Lalaya naiki sekarang pun, meski mampu terbang, sama sekali tidak bisa disebut pesawat. Malah lebih mirip bangunan yang mampu melayang. Bukti betapa senjangnya perbedaan kemampuan teknologi planet ini dengan planet bumi.

Tapi, yang paling membuat Tsurugi terkesan bukan soal itu.

Faram Obius adalah planet raksasa yang katanya akan habis dalam waktu beberapa bulan dikarenakan kemunculan sebuah _Black Hole. _Karenanya, Tsurugi berpikir, kondisi dalam planet ini pastilah sangat kacau. Penuh dengan suara kegelisahan, kepanikan, dan ketakutan para penduduk menghadapi vonis kematian.

Di luar dugaan, suasana dalam planet itu tetap riang, dengan kelap-kelip lampu metropolis yang gemerlapan. Saat Lalaya mendarat, orang-orang bersorak menggaungkan namanya.

"_Dou ja_, Tsurugi? Bagaimana? Planetku keren, kan?" tanya Lalaya, setelah mereka kembali ke istana.

Para orang-orang tua yang ternyata adalah penasehat Lalaya, menghormat pergi lalu mengundurkan diri. Meninggalkan Tsurugi dan Lalaya berdua.

Sekilas, Tsurugi merasakan tatapan tak senang ditujukan padanya, saat orang-orang tua itu melewati dirinya. Pandangan paling sengit datang dari satu-satunya nenek di antara orang-orang tua itu.

Tsurugi mencoba maklum. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah orang luar. Wajar kalau mereka tidak terlalu menyukai keberadaannya. Meski separuh hatinya dongkol juga. _Siapa juga yang duluan membawaku ke sini?!_

"Sekarang, Tsurugi mau 'kan mendengarkanku?"

Tsurugi terdiam. Lalaya adalah ratu yang mampu memberikan rasa aman bagi rakyatnya. Itu kesan yang ia tangkap. Meski menghadapi bencana di depan mata, orang-orang itu tetap merasa aman, karena jaminan status 'terkuat' yang disandang oleh Faram Obius ini.

Planet ini, juga rakyatnya. Mereka tidak bermaksud jahat. Seperti kata Ozrock, mereka cuma ingin punya tempat untuk tetap hidup.

Meski sedikit ragu, Tsurugi pun mengiyakan. "Yah, bolehlah…"

Wajah Lalaya langsung cerah. Ia berputar-putar kegirangan.

"_Sonata wa kashikoki mono ja nou?_ Ternyata aku memang tak salah pilih orang, ya?"

Melihat tingkahnya yang kekanakan, namun bicara dengan gaya seperti orang zaman dulu (pakai kata _'sonata'_ dan akhiran '_ja'), _Tsurugi pun tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. _Anak ini lucu juga, _pikirnya.

Sayangnya, apa yang dikatakan Lalaya kemudian, sama sekali bukan bahan tertawaan.

Mungkin, di antara berbagai hal-hal aneh yang ditemuinya hari ini (dari kemarin juga banyak hal aneh, sih. Mengingat dari kemarin ia sudah berada di luar angkasa...), permintaan Lalaya adalah hal paling, paling tidak diduganya.

"_Warawa no… otto ni naru no ja!_ Aku mau kamu … menjadi suamiku!"

Tsurugi tertegun. Mencerna kalimat Lalaya, sebelum kemudian berseru kaget, "_Nani!_?"

.

.

.

Mengertilah Tsurugi, kalau yang dimaksud Lalaya dengan menjadikan ia sebagai miliknya itu, adalah dengan _menikah_ dengannya. Ia dibawa ke sini bukan untuk diperbudak, melainkan untuk dipersuami (?).

Tapi ternyata, cerita Lalaya tidak sampai di situ.

"Planet ini butuh seorang raja seperti Ayahanda yang mampu membimbing rakyat ke jalan yang benar. Dan aku yakin, Tsurugi adalah orang yang tepat untuk itu. Karenanya, Tsurugi, menikahlah denganku! Kalau menikah denganku, kau bisa jadi raja dan menyelamatkan planet ini! Kumohon!"

Sembari menatap mata memohon Lalaya, Tsurugi berpikir, lama.

Permintaan itu memang tidak masuk akal. Tapi, kalau Faram Obius lepas dari krisisnya, maka bumi dan juga planet lain pun takkan terancam bahaya lagi. Tawaran ini memang bukan tawaran yang layak untuk ditolak, tapi… menikah? Di umur 13? Dengan alien pula?

Padahal, pengalaman bercinta dengan lawan jenis saja nol. Masa tahu-tahu ia disuruh menikah?

_Eh, _tapi kalau pengalaman dengan sesama jenis? Hm… itu sih rahasia…*plak

Faramdite, matahari-nya planet Faram Obius, bergeser mendekati kaki langit. Tsurugi membuang pandang ke luar jendela istana, mendapati suasana senja Faram Obius yang remang namun gemerlap.

Suasana yang terlalu damai untuk sebuah planet yang akan hancur dalam beberapa bulan.

"Kamu tak perlu jawab sekarang!" ujar Lalaya seperti bisa membaca keraguan di wajah Tsurugi. "Kamu bisa tinggal di planet ini sementara sambil mempertimbangkan lamaranku. MINEL!"

Minel Eiva, sang bawahan, tergopoh-gopoh menghadap ratunya.

"Kamar Tsurugi sudah siap?" tanya Lalaya.

Minel membungkukkan badan. "_Ha! _Semua sesuai perintah Yang Mulia!"

"Bagus," Lalaya tersenyum puas. "Tsurugi, ayo ikut! Dan kamu Minel, suruh para pelayan siapkan makan malam, ya!"

"_Ha!_" angguk Minel lagi. Lantas membungkukkan badannya hingga Lalaya dan Tsurugi benar-benar keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

Tsurugi berjalan linglung di belakang Lalaya, dengan perasaan campur aduk antara bingung, bimbang, dan ragu (sama aja, kali!). Yah, masih untung Ratu Lalaya tidak terang-terangan melamarnya waktu di tengah kerumunan massa tadi.

Kalau tidak, bisa saja kalimat '_Manusia dari Planet Luar akan jadi Anggota Keluarga Kerajaan?' _menjadi headline koran pagi di planet ini besok. Lengkap dengan foto ekspresinya yang sedang dalam kecengoan selama lima menit penuh.

_Hiiy,_ sungguh pemberitaan yang sangat tidak elit.

"Nah, Tsurugi! Mulai hari ini, di sinilah kamarmu!"

Lalaya membuka sepasang pintu. Menampilkan penampakan sebuah kamar tidur.

Tsurugi melangkah ke dalam, dan terkesima. Seingatnya, dulu ia pernah mampir ke rumah Shindou-san. Dan kamar ini, sepertinya masih jauh lebih luas jika dibandingkan dengan kamar kakak kelasnya yang putra konglomerat itu.

Tempat tidurnya saja berkanopi, dengan ukuran king size, mungkin, soalnya Tsurugi sendiri belum pernah melihat ranjang seluas itu. Bentuknya unik. Bulat lonjong dengan posisi sedikit melayang, seperti yang sering muncul di anime bertema futuristik. Selain itu, ada sofa panjang, lengkap dengan mejanya. Kebanyakan perabotan berwarna ungu atau hijau, yang sepertinya sudah jadi semacam trademark planet ini.

"_Dou ja,_ Tsurugi? Bagus 'kan?"

Tsurugi tidak langsung mengiyakan. "Apa… tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Ini kan kamar tamu. Siapa saja, asal dia kuijinkan, boleh memakainya."

"Kamar tamu? Seluas ini?"

"Kamarku lebih luas lagi, lho! Kalau menikah denganku, Tsurugi juga bisa memakai kamar itu."

"Lalaya, aku 'kan belum…" Tsurugi ingin menyergah. Tapi Lalaya mencengkram lengan jaketnya. Seolah tak ingin mendengar kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Ehm, begini. Masalahnya, usiaku baru 13 tahun. Dan di planetku, menikah di umur 13 itu tidak…tidak…" Tsurugi berusaha mencari kata yang tepat. "… tidak normal!"

Lalaya mengerutkan kening. "Yang benar?"

Reaksi datar Lalaya membuat Tsurugi tergelitik untuk menanyakan umur gadis itu. Tapi kemudian urung, karena ia sendiri terlalu takut untuk mengetahui jawabannya. Bisa jadi terlalu muda, bisa jadi terlalu _tua_. Yang mana pun sama saja. Sama-sama mengerikan.

Tsurugi mulai membayangkan dirinya yang masih 13 ini dalam gaun_coret_ baju pengantin, lantas dituntun ke altar perkawinan, mendampingi seseorang yang ternyata masih (atau sudah?) berusia _**XX **_(di mana _**XX **_adalah umur yang tak pantas disejajarkan dengan umur 13).

Tsurugi bergidik

_Tuh, kan?_ Lebih baik, ia tidak usah tahu.

Diputuskannya untuk mengalihkan topik.

"Anu… soal pembicaraan tadi…" Tsurugi ragu-ragu.

"Ya?" Lalaya menanti kelanjutan kalimat Tsurugi dengan senyum manis.

"Apa maksudnya, kamu ingin menjadikanku sebagai raja? Maksudku… kenapa harus aku? Kenapa kamu begitu yakin kalau aku bisa jadi seperti ayahmu?"

Ekspresi Lalaya perlahan berubah.

"Ng… itu…"

Bel pintu membuyarkan obrolan mereka.

"Ma-masuk!" seru Lalaya, terdengar gugup. Minel muncul dari balik pintu, melaporkan bahwa makan malam sudah siap.

"Ayo, Tsurugi! Makanan planet ini nomor satu paling enak sejagat raya! Kamu harus coba!" ajak Lalaya riang, seakan tak peduli akan pertanyaan Tsurugi yang belum terjawab.

Meski masih penasaran, Tsurugi akhirnya mengikuti juga langkah-langkah Lalaya. Terlebih saat merasakan angin di perutnya memberikan peringatan, bahwa belum ada satu pun makanan masuk ke mulutnya sejak dirinya dibawa paksa ke Faram Obius ini.

.

.

.

Tsurugi tahu, ia tidak boleh pilih-pilih makanan.

Tapi, kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya kala duduk menghadapi hidangan istana Faram Obius, membuatnya terpaksa melanggar wejangan dari Nii-san tercintanya itu.

Setelah Lalaya dengan semangat menjelaskan nama-nama dari semua suguhan yang tersaji di depan mereka, Tsurugi memilih satu makanan yang tampaknya cukup normal, mirip dengan spaghetti di bumi.

Tapi ya…, senormal-normalnya makanan alien, tetap saja itu makanan alien. Ehm, maksudnya, rasanya tetap saja terlalu _ngejreng _bagi yang belum terbiasa seperti Tsurugi.

Apalagi kemudian, setelah memakannya, ia merasakan makanan serupa spaggetti itu mulai menggeliat-geliat di dalam lambungnya, seperti cacing kepanasan.

Untung reaksi perutnya cepat, sehingga masalah tidak sampai merembet jadi diare. Cuma sekadar muntah-muntah, disertai pusing dan mual.

Melihat Tsurugi yang terbirit meninggalkan meja makan menuju wastafel, Lalaya bergegas menyusul calon suaminya itu. Mengelus-elus punggung Tsurugi sementara si pemilik punggung _oek-oek _menumpahkan isi perutnya ke dalam saluran air.

Lalaya keheranan.

"Padahal kita belum menikah, tapi kok Tsurugi sudah hamil duluan?" ujar Lalaya tanpa dosa, membuat Tsurugi tersedak muntahannya sendiri.

"Mana mungkin, kan?! Ini cuma…"

_Sebentar, sebentar. Jangan-jangan, kata-kata Lalaya tadi maksudnya… yang bisa hamil di planet ini adalah para cowoknya? [2]_

_NO~!_

Sekali lagi, Tsurugi memutuskan tidak menanyakan hal yang paling ditakutinya

Sebaliknya, ia berkata, "Maaf… tapi sepertinya aku tak cocok dengan makanan kalian…"

Lalaya melongo.

Setelah meminta maaf pada tetua istana dan penasihat kerajaan—yang juga makan di meja yang sama—Tsurugi undur diri, minta izin kembali ke kamarnya.

Terdengar samar-samar suara Lalaya yang mengomeli koki istana. Dan bisik-bisk para tetua setelah melihat kelakuannya tadi. Tapi, Tsurugi tidak peduli. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah mengistirahatkan perutnya, setelah lelah berkontraksi(?). Ehm, kontraksi melepas muntahan, tentu saja.

.

.

.

Memang selelah istirahat sebentar di kamar, Tsurugi merasa jauh lebih baik.

Namun bersamaan dengan itu, perutnya pun merengek minta diisi kembali. Tapi mau minta makan lagi, rasanya mustahil. Makan malamnya pasti sudah selesai. Lagipula, dia juga tidak tahan sama menunya.

_Glundung…_ Tsurugi berguling di atas tempat tidurnya, menelungkup. Menekan perut dengan tubuhnya sendiri agar mau diam. Sambil mencoba memikirkan hal lain.

Misalnya. Tenma dan yang lain sedang apa? Apa juga sedang makan malam? Atau sedang siap-siap menuju planet selanjutnya? Atau sedang sibuk mencarinya karena dia tiba-tiba menghilang? Tsurugi berharap, mereka tidak sampai lupa makan…

_Kruukk…_ Perutnya berkeriuk lagi. Membayangkan makanan enak yang mungkin sedang dinikmati Tenma dan yang lain. _Uh, aku ingin pulang…_

Di saat ia bingung mau berbuat apa, Lalaya masuk tanpa permisi, diiringi seorang maid yang membawa segelas air bening dalam nampan.

Tsurugi buru-buru menyusut air matanya yang sempat keluar. Lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Lalaya mendekat.

"Tsurugi nggak apa-apa?"

Tsurugi mengiyakan saja. "Maaf, tadi aku langsung pergi."

"Tak perlu minta maaf! Para koki yang salah! Mereka menyiapkan makan, tanpa memperhitungkan menu yang cocok buat Tsurugi."

Lalaya berpaling pada maid yang mengiringinya. Sang maid mengangguk dan mengangsurkan segelas air bening yang dibawanya itu pada Tsurugi.

"Apa… ini?"

"Ini air minum khusus hasil dari teknologi tinggi Faram Obius. Air ini bisa membuat kenyang, sama seperti makanan," jelas Lalaya seolah mengiklan. "Karena rasanya sama seperti air tawar biasa, Tsurugi pasti bisa menelannya."

Tsurugi meneguknya, pelan-pelan. Untuk jaga-jaga kalau-kalau muntah lagi.

"…_Gochisousama._ Makasih makanannya."

Agak aneh juga mengatakan itu. Karena dia kan, cuma minum, bukan makan. Tapi memang, perutnya tak lagi rewel setelah menerima pasokan cairan yang katanya tercipta dari teknologi tinggi itu.

_Apa jangan-jangan ini cairan infus, ya? Waduh… lagi-lagi aku makan benda yang tak seharusnya dimakan._

Tapi, rasanya tidak seperti itu. Justru rasanya tawar dan bening, seperti air biasa…

"Bagaimana_, _Tsurugi? Enak?" Tahu-tahu wajah Lalaya mampir tepat di depan hidungnya.

Tsurugi mengembalikan gelas di tangannya pada Lalaya, setengah memberi isyarat padanya agar sedikit menjauh. "Kamu jangan terlalu dekat."

Lalaya tak menggubris. "Kita akan menikah. Dekat sedikit tidak masalah, kan?

Tsurugi melengos. "Aku kan belum..."

Belum selesai bicara, Tsurugi merasakan satu dorongan kecil di dadanya. Dorongan lemah saja sebenarnya. Tapi berhubung itu sama sekali di luar dugaannya, dorongan itu sukses mengantarnya telentang tanpa pertahanan di atas tempat tidur yang empuk. _Blush!_

Sebelum Tsurugi sempat bereaksi, kedua telapak tangan kecil Lalaya telah lebih dulu menawan tubuhnya dengan menapaki ruang kosong di samping kanan-kiri bahunya.

Sementara gelas kosong bekas pakai yang tadinya ada di tangan Lalaya, bergulir liar di atas tempat tidur. Nampaknya tak sampai jatuh, karena Tsurugi tak mendengar bunyi pecah akibat membentur lantai.

Dan sekarang, Lalaya masih belum beranjak dari atas tubuhnya. Meski sebetulnya gampang saja membebaskan diri dari gadis kecil ini, tapi Tsurugi entah kenapa tak kuasa berontak. Mata hijau Lalaya menatapnya dingin, seperti memantek tubuhnya untuk tetap lekat di atas tempat tidur.

Tsurugi sedikit gelisah._ Apa jangan-jangan dia marah, ya?_

Mereka bertatapan dalam jarak sekitar dua puluh senti, selama beberapa menit. Tanpa ada yang bergerak maupun bersuara.

Sampai kemudian, Tsurugi merasa tak tahan, dan akhirnya berucap pelan, "Lala—"

Lalaya tak menunggu Tsurugi selesai menyebut namanya.

"Ternyata aku memang tidak salah!" seru Lalaya, mengagetkan. "Tsurugi mirip sekali dengan Ayahanda!"

Tsurugi mengerjap. "A-ayahanda…? Maksudnya…?"

Dengan wajah tersenyum lebar, Lalaya menyingkir dari atas tubuh Tsurugi. Tsurugi sendiri pun buru-buru duduk, dan meraih gelas yang hampir mencapai tepi tempat tidur.

Ditatapnya Lalaya yang kini beranjak keluar kamar. Takjub campur heran, atas perubahan sikap gadis itu yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Tsurugi perlu baju ganti, kan?" katanya, masih dengan wajah manis penuh senyuman. "Biar kupinjamkan baju Ayahanda waktu masih kecil dulu. Kayaknya masih ada di kamar, deh. Hm… sebentar, ya? Akan kuambilkan. Oh, ya! Sambil menunggu, kamu bisa mandi dulu. MINEL!" panggil Lalaya, keras.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Minel muncul. Menghadap Lalaya dengan sikap hormat.

"Ajari Tsurugi cara memakai kamar mandi, ya! Aku mau mengambilkan baju ganti buat Tsurugi."

"Anu…, Yang Mulia. Kalau cuma mengambilkan baju, biar saya saja," sang maid yang tadi mengantarkan air, menawarkan diri.

Tapi, Lalaya menolak. "Tidak bisa. Barang-barang peninggalan Ayahanda cuma aku saja yang boleh pegang. Lebih baik, kamu sampaikan pada para koki untuk mempelajari masakan planet bumi. Pokoknya, aku mau semuanya cocok dengan Tsurugi agar Tsurugi tetap betah di sini!"

Mau tak mau, Tsurugi terkesan juga melihat cara Lalaya memerintah. Menyerocos cepat seperti mercon.

Lalaya pergi bersama si maid. Meninggalkan Tsurugi berdua dengan Minel.

"Mari, Tsurugi-sama," Minel membimbingnya menuju sebuah pintu di pojok kamar. "Saya akan mengajari Anda bagaimana memanfaatkan kamar mandi."

_Ajari? Memang kamar mandinya seperti apa?_

.

.

.

Tsurugi membayangkan sebuah kamar mandi super luas yang menyaingi luasnya lapangan basket, atau bahkan lapangan sepak bola. Tapi, lagi-lagi di luar dugaan. Ukuran kamar mandi ala Faram Obius ternyata biasa saja. Bahkan cenderung normal.

Yang luar biasa, adalah fasilitas yang tersedia di dalamnya. Selain bisa pilih-pilih suhu, wangi, dan kandungan mineral dalam air, kita juga bisa memilih mau mandi pakai apa. Mau pakai shower, muncul. Mau pakai bath tub, oke. Mau minta kolam renang juga boleh.

Tsurugi memilih air hangat dalam bath tub. Dengan wangi buah jeruk (entah apa nama buah itu di planet ini. Tapi yang jelas, wangi itu seperti wangi jeruk, menurut hidung Tsurugi).

Kalau dipikir lagi, sudah lama ia tidak mandi sendirian. Sebelumnya, sewaktu ia bersama Earth Eleven, mandinya selalu beramai-ramai, tanpa ada privasi. Memang menyenangkan. Tapi tak jarang juga ia dibuat kesal oleh tindak tanduk mesum Tenma.

Tsurugi menyadarkan tubuhnya di dinding bath tub. _Ah, damainya dunia…_

Kenyamanan ekstra membuat Tsurugi sempat tertidur di dalam bath tub, dan mungkin bakal mati lemas, kalau saja Minel yang berjaga di sisinya, tak segera berseru membangunkannya.

Ya, pelayan setia Lalaya itu memang tidak beranjak dari sisinya, bahkan di saat ia sedang telanjang bulat untuk masuk ke dalam bath tub. Tapi Tsurugi tak keberatan. Toh, Minel tidak seperti Tenma.

Selesai mandi, Minel menyerahkan handuk dan membantunya mengenakan jubah mandi.

Sekarang, tinggal menunggu Lalaya datang membawakan baju.

Tsurugi sibuk menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, hingga tak menyadari bahwa Minel tengah menatapnya lekat.

"Mari, biar saya sisirkan rambut Anda."

Tsurugi menoleh, mendapati Minel berdiri di sisinya, dengan sebuah sisir di tangannya.

Tapi Tsurugi merasa pelayanan seperti itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Tidak usah repot-repot…."

"Tapi…"

"Aku bisa sendiri, kok. Berikan sisirnya. "

Meski tampak keberatan, Minel tak membantah lagi. Sambil memperhatikan Tsurugi menyisir rambutnya, pria paruh baya itu mendesah dalam hati.

Betapa ingin ia menyentuh rambut itu. Rambut berwarna kelam yang tergerai liar melewati bahu, seperti mendiang Yang Mulia Akurous sewaktu masih muda.

.

.

.

Tsurugi mengenakan baju ganti yang diberikan Lalaya. Baju piyama yang sangat tipis dan pendek. Mungkin ini kompensasi tentang kenyamanan berpakaianan karena orang-orang Faram sehari-harinya mengenakan baju yang kelihatannya panas dan belibet bak orang lagi cosplay.

Beruntung, selimut di kamar itu tebal. Dipadu dengan kasurnya yang empuk dan lembut, seolah hendak menenggelamkan orang yang berbaring di atasnya..

Tapi, justru kasur yang terlalu lembut ini yang membuat Tsurugi susah terlelap. Bolak-balik ia mengganti posisi tidurnya, tetap tak ada yang terasa nyaman. Menyerah, Tsurugi akhirnya memanfaatkan waktunya untuk berpikir.

Sebenarnya banyak, banyak sekali alasan baginya untuk menolak lamaran Lalaya. Mulai dari usianya sendiri yang masih terlampau belia, sampai statusnya yang masih merupakan anggota Earth Eleven. Belum lagi status Lalaya sendiri sebagai ratu dari planet musuh.

Teringat teman-teman satu tim yang kini berada jauh darinya. Apa Tenma dan yang lain masih ribut mencarinya, ya? Seandainya bisa, Tsurugi ingin sekali menghubungi mereka, mengabarkan keberadaan dirinya, dan—kalau bisa—minta tolong. _Tapi…_

Sesaat kemudian, Tsurugi tersentak, hingga terduduk tegak di ranjangnya. Ia ingat, sesaat sebelum pingsan, ada seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya muncul di hadapannya. _Orang itu… apa jangan-jangan ia kini menyamar jadi aku…?_

Tsurugi merasa kemungkinan itu sangat besar. Dan kalau itu benar, berarti Tenma dan yang lain tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa ia sudah tidak bersama mereka lagi.

Entah ia harus merasa lega, atau bingung. Lega, karena dengan begini ia takkan membuat teman-temannya panik dengan kehilangan dirinya. Bingung, karena jika teman-temannya tak sadar dirinya menghilang, maka ia harus berusaha kabur dari planet ini dengan usahanya sendiri.

Tapi, melarikan diri juga sama sekali bukan perkara gampang. Tsurugi tahu, pintu kamarnya dikunci dari luar, begitu Lalaya pergi. Percuma berusaha membuka dari dalam. Jendelanya juga tak berdaun. Kamar ini seperti penjara. Hanya saja fasilitasnya kelas satu.

Mau kabur dari kamar saja rasanya sulit. Apalagi pergi menyusul Tenma dan yang lainnya.

Capek berpikir, Tsurugi pun merebahkan tubuhnya kembali. Merendam kepalanya ke balik selimut. Berdoa semoga pagi cepat datang.

.

.

.

(bersambung)

* * *

Note:

[1] Sedikit beda dengan yg di anime. Di versi game, muka Tsurugi kayaknya kaget dan agak gemetar gitu, waktu Lalaya bilang planetnya nomor satu di jagat raya (moe!). Pas lamaran Lalaya, suara "Nani?!" nya Tsurugi juga lebih ekstrim. _Nani?!_

[2] Yang suka main game The Sims, tentunya tahu, dong. Kalau cowok diculik alien, pulangnya bakal hamil. XDD. Saya dapat inspirasi dari situ *digeplak Tsurugi*

* * *

.

.

Sudut coretan author

Ini dia! Fic canon Lalaya x Tsurugi, sebagai pasangan fic "FAKE" yang kemarin saya publish. Kalau "FAKE" ceritanya si Tsurugi palsu, fic ini ceritanya si Tsurugi asli.

Terus, kalau "FAKE" ceritanya plesetan, kalau yang ini ceritanya lebih kayak membongkar rahasia (?) tentang bagaimana Tsurugi menjalani harinya di Faram. Mulai dari makan, mandi, dan tidur (aktivitas dasar manusia, gitu, lho)

Ngomong-ngomong, saya baru sadar, kalau saya sering banget bikin Tsurugi mandi. (dasar mesum). Di "Switched", terus di "Galaxy Iro-iro", nah lalu di sini juga. Di "Switched", malah sampai dua kali =.=a

Sebenarnya, fic ini sudah lama bikinnya, tapi sengaja saya tahan karena nunggu spoiler. Maksudnya, supaya ceritanya nggak menyimpang jauh dari aslinya, gitu. (Kalau "FAKE" sih, menyimpang banget ^^)

Nah, setelah game Galaxy rilis kemarin, dan bocoran pun muncrat ke mana-mana, akhirnya fic ini saya publish juga, deh. Dengan pengeditan di sana-sini, karena menyesuaikan dengan cerita yang benar.

Oke, deh, Minna! Sampai sini dulu! Cerita Lalaya dan Tsurugi kencan_coret _jalan-jalan di kota itu akan muncul di chapter depan. Jadi, _stay tuned! _^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Fall in Purple**

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (c) Level-5

**Warning**: berantakan, typo, kegajean, Tsurugi (masih) dinikah paksa, **spoiler Galaxy Supernova dan Galaxy episode 24 ke atas**

**Pair Utama: **LalaKyou (Lalaya Obies x Tsurugi-chan)

.

* * *

.

Paginya, Tsurugi terbangun oleh satu guncangan di bahunya. Sang pelayan, Minel, berdiri di sisi ranjang dengan membawakan meja dorong berisi sarapan.

"Kami sudah mencari tahu soal masakan planet bumi, dan kami rasa menu ini cocok dengan Anda."

Tsurugi meraih jaket Earth Eleven miliknya, yang ia taruh di pojok tempat tidur, untuk membungkus tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan piyama tipis.

"Anu… Kalian tidak perlu membawakannya ke sini. Aku kan bisa makan bersama yang lain…"

"Tapi Tsurugi-sama, jam makan pagi sudah lewat…"

_Ups! _Sadarlah Tsurugi kalau ia sudah bangun kesiangan. Dari merasa tak enak, ia jadi malu sendiri.

"Sebenarnya, Lalaya-sama tadi sudah mencoba membangunkan Anda. Mau mengajak Anda pergi bersama."

Gerak Tsurugi yang sedang mengenakan jaket terhenti. "Dia… membangunkanku…?"

Minel mengangguk. "Tapi Anda terlalu pulas. Akhirnya beliau pergi sendiri."

"Pergi? Ke mana?"

"Berkeliling kota, bersama dengan para penasehat. Sebenarnya, itu kegiatan rutin beliau tiap pagi, melihat langsung keadaan rakyat."

Tsurugi membulatkan mulutnya. "Dia ratu yang baik…"

Menu sarapan yang terhidang tampak normal. Segelas susu (_Susu apa, ya?_ Tsurugi enggan bertanya), lembaran-lembaran berbentuk kotak yang mirip roti tawar. Juga genangan beku yang menyerupai telur ceplok.

Satu teguk, dua teguk. Satu suap, dua suap…. _Hm…, sepertinya aman._

Usai makan, Tsurugi menahan langkah Minel yang hendak keluar kamar.

"Maaf, sebentar…. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang planet ini. Ke mana sebaiknya…?"

"Maafkan. Tapi saya diberi perintah, untuk tidak membiarkan Anda keluar dari kamar, sebelum Lalaya-sama kembali."

"Eh, tapi…"

"Permisi," Minel membungkuk, lalu keluar dan mengunci pintu.

Tsurugi berdecak. _Mereka benar-benar tak mau membiarkanku keluar, ya…_

Dilangkahkannya kaki ke ambang jendela. Melihat penampakan halaman istana yang luas membatasi penampakkan gedung-gedung besar tempat para rakyat jelata beraktivitas.

Cuma itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Setidaknya sampai Lalaya kembali

_Kalau rakyat biasa saja rumahnya di bangunan-bangunan besar itu, istana ini pasti jauh, jauh… lebih luas lagi, ya?_

Seharusnya, mereka tak perlu repot-repot mengurungnya di sini. Toh, istana ini cukup luas untuk bisa membuat orang tersesat.

Menit demi menit berlalu, berubah menjadi jam. Selama itu, tak banyak yang bisa ia perbuat, kecuali bolak-balik dari atas kasur, sofa, atau balik jendela. Walaupun kamar itu luasnya tidak tanggung-tanggung, karena tahu dia sedang dalam masa 'pemingitan', jadi ya… tetap saja rasanya setengah mati membosankan.

Seandainya boleh memilih, Tsurugi lebih senang latihan dengan Tenma sampai banjir keringat, ketimbang dikurung seperti ini.

_Latihan sepak bola, lho, ya. Bukan latihan yang begitu-begitu…. _

"Piii~ku!"

Tsurugi yang sedang tidur-tiduran di kasur, sontak menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Siapa di situ!?" Tsurugi waspada. Setahunya, cuma dia sendiri di sini…

"Piii~ku!" suara itu terdengar lagi. Bersamaan dengan munculnya sesosok makhluk kecil berwarna ungu gelap di tengah ruangan.

Tsurugi mengerjap tidak percaya. Terlebih saat makhluk itu tiba-tiba terbang mendekat dan mengitari dirinya.

"Pixie…?" Tsurugi mengulurkan tangan dan si kecil itu mendarat di atas telapak tangannya. Diamatinya makhuk kecil seukuran peri yang seingatnya mirip sekali dengan Pixie yang tempo hari mendatangi Tenma sewaktu mereka di Sandorius. Hanya saja yang ini berwarna gelap.

"Kamu … kenapa di sini…?" tanya Tsurugi heran. Padahal kalau menurut Tenma, Pixie muncul setelah ia mimpi bertemu dengannya. Dan Tsurugi merasa yakin kemarin malam ia tidak memimpikan Pixie, atau siapapun.

Dark Pixie—kita sebut saja begitu—tidak menjawab. Kecuali bunyi _piku-piku_, Tsurugi tak mendengar ada kata-kata yang bisa ia mengerti.

_Sebentar… jika makhluk ini memang ada hubungan dengan Pixie yang ada di tempat Tenma, mungkin saja aku bisa menghubungi Tenma untuk memberitahukan keberadaanku di sini._

Tsurugi memutuskan untuk mencoba. "Hei…, apa kamu bisa menghubungi Tenma? Tenma dari Earth Eleven?"

"Pii~ku?"

Sepertinya ia tak mengerti. Tapi Tsurugi tidak menyerah.

"Begini, si Tenma itu juga punya makhluk yang seperti dirimu. Jadi, apa kamu bisa menghubungi dia?"

"Piiiku… Piiiku…" Dark Pixie beranjak dari tangan Tsurugi, dan melayang menuju pintu.

"Hei! Tunggu!" Tsurugi bangkit mengejar.

Tepat saat itu, pintu kamar terbuka tanpa permisi.

"Tsurugi! Aku pulang!" Lalaya berseru riang sembari masuk. "Kamu sudah bangun... Lho?"

Dark Pixie yang tadinya terbang menuju pintu, terhenti begitu Lalaya melihat datang.

"Ah… dia…!" Sesaat Tsurugi bingung bagaimana menjelaskan tentang keberadaan makhluk kecil itu. Bisa-bisa dia ditangkap karena dikira penyusup.

Sebaliknya, wajah Lalaya berbinar. Ia mendekat dan menyapa Dark Pixie.

"Wah, sudah lama kamu tidak muncul!"

Si kecil itu pun sepertinya tidak takut pada Lalaya. Bahkan berani mendarat di atas kepala sang ratu.

Tsurugi memandang keduanya heran. "Kalian saling kenal?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Lalaya, sambil menarik Dark Pixie turun dari kepalanya. Si kecil itu lantas beralih menuju Tsurugi. "Entah kenapa, dia memang kadang-kadang sering muncul dan menghilang sesuka hati di istana ini. Tapi dia tak pernah mengganggu siapapun, kok. Malah, dia sangat baik. Dia selalu mau menemaniku bermain, terutama sejak…"

Tsurugi menunggu ucapan Lalaya yang terputus. "Sejak…?"

Tapi Lalaya sepertinya tak ingin melanjutkan.

"Yang lebih penting, Tsurugi…," katanya, seperti mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Bagaimana? Kamu sudah siap menikah denganku, dan menjadi raja planet ini?"

"So-Soal itu…," Tsurugi melirik ke arah lain. "Kamu tanyakan beberapa kali pun…"

Lalaya mengerutkan kening. Mukanya kini nampak jengkel. "Masa kamu belum mengerti juga, sih? Kamu akan jadi raja planet nomor satu di jagat raya, lho? Masa kamu masih punya alasan untuk menolaknya?!"

"Maka dari itu, kenapa harus aku?" balas Tsurugi tak mau kalah. "Kemarin, kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku itu, kan?"

Lalaya terdiam. Tapi kemudian menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Akan kujawab. Itu karena Tsurugi … mirip sekali dengan Ayahanda."

Tsurugi menunggu. Karena dipikirnya, kata-kata Lalaya masih ada kelanjutannya.

"Cuma itu?"

"Iya," angguk Lalaya tanpa dosa.

Susah payah Tsurugi menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh terbalik. _Ternyata dia memang masih bocah…_

"Ya, sudah. Begini saja," Tsurugi akhirnya mengambil jalan tengah. "Sebelum menerima tawaranmu, aku ingin melihat sendiri planet ini lebih dekat. Karena itu, bisakah kamu membebaskanku keluar istana sehari ini saja?"

Lalaya melotot. Spontan ia menolak keras.

"Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh! Kamu pasti berencana untuk kabur dari sini 'kan!?"

"Aku pasti akan kembali. Aku janji."

Lalaya menatap Tsurugi lekat. Seperti mencari kejujuran dari kedua bola mata kuning yang menurutnya mirip sekali dengan ayahandanya itu.

Membuang napas, sang ratu cilik pun akhinya menyerah. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Tapi, cuma satu hari ini saja, ya?"

.

.

.

Pergi dari istana ternyata tak sesederhana yang dibayangkan. Macam-macam saja yang diminta Lalaya. Pertama, ia menyuruh Tsurugi buka baju (WHAAT?!).

"Kamu nggak mungkin keluyuran di jalan pakai baju kampungan begitu!" tuding Lalaya pada jaket Earth Eleven yang dikenakan Tsurugi.

_Ka-kampungan, katanya…? _Tsurugi_ sweatdrop_, setengah tidak terima_. _Jaket ini, jaket yang didapatkannya dari hasil kerja keras dan keringat, demi bisa meraih tempat sebagai wakil Jepang di turnamen dunia.

Yah… setidaknya begitulah yang ia pikir, sampai kemudian alien-alien tidak jelas datang mengacau, dan ia pun tahu bahwa ia dipilih bukan karena kemampuan sepak bola, melainkan karena kekuatan hewan buas—_Soul_—yang dia miliki dalam DNA-nya.

Lalaya mengangsurkan satu stel baju ala Faram Obius, yang katanya adalah milik ayahnya sewaktu masih kecil dulu.

"Baju kamu akan kutahan di sini. Tsurugi pasti nggak akan bisa kabur kalau tanpa baju ini, kan?"

Keputusan yang sangat sepihak, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tsurugi mau tak mau harus menerima. Walau tak mungkin kabur dari planet ini, setidaknya ini kesempatan pertama baginya untuk bergerak sendiri di luar tanpa diawasi. Siapa tahu, ada jalan untuk bisa menghubungi anak-anak Earth Eleven.

Karena sebentar lagi jam makan siang, Lalaya meminta para koki untuk membuatkan bekal. Tidak hanya itu, Dark Pixie juga disuruh mengawal Tsurugi selama berada di luar. Sebenarnya, si kecil itu tak perlu disuruh demikian. Karena sejak kemunculannya, Dark Pixie sama sekali tidak beranjak jauh dari sisi Tsurugi. Bahkan sepertinya dia lebih suka mengikuti Tsurugi dibanding Lalaya.

Sebelum pergi, Lalaya juga memaksanya menelan sebuah pil.

"Pil apa itu…?" Tsurugi bertanya curiga.

"Ini Pil KB."

"**KB?!" **Tsurugi terkesiap. _Masa Lalaya betul-betul mengira aku bisa hamil, sih!?_

"Kependekan dari **Keluar Berencana**. Maksudnya, pil ini bertindak kayak peta. Tsurugi tinggal menelannya, dan akan langsung mengingat semua jalan dan tempat yang sudah terekam di dalam pil ini. Kalau dipakai dengan benar, dijamin nggak akan nyasar, walau berada di tempat yang masih asing sekalipun."

_Oh….kirain…_

Tapi, Tsurugi tetap saja enggan makan barang tak jelas begitu. Padahal Lalaya sudah mengiklankannya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Apa tak ada cara yang lebih sederhana? Pakai peta di atas kertas, misalnya?"

"Tidak bisa. Faram Obius sudah tak pakai teknologi ala zaman batu begitu!" cetus Lalaya, separo mencela. "Lagian, kalau Tsurugi nyasar, kan kami juga yang repot mencari!"

Tsurugi menghembuskan napas berat. "Ya, sudah! Sinikan pil-nya!"

Lalaya malah menyelipkan pil itu ke bibirnya sendiri. Menggigit salah satu ujungnya ujung gigi seri.

Firasat Tsurugi tidak enak. "…Apa maksudnya ini?"

Lalaya menunjuk bibirnya. _Kalau mau, ambil sini!_ begitu kurang lebih maksudnya.

Tsurugi terdiam, lalu kemudian berbalik dan beranjak pergi.

"…Biar aku nyasar saja!"

"EHH?!" Lalaya yang kaget, tanpa sadar membuka mulut, hingga pil dalam gigitannya jatuh ke lantai. "_So-Sonna!_ Tsurugi! Tunggu!"

Lalaya spontan melompat, menahan langkah Tsurugi dengan merangkul pinggangnya.

Tsurugi yang ditubruk tiba-tiba dari belakang, sukses kehilangan keseimbangannya.

_GUBRAK! _

Keduanya jatuh. Muka Tsurugi mendarat di atas lantai, sedangkan muka Lalaya mendarat di atas pantat empuk Tsurugi (enak bener…).

"Apa lagi, sih!?" omel Tsurugi hampir mengamuk. Posisi mereka masih di atas lantai, tumpang tindih satu sama lain.

"Tsurugi kok dingin begitu?" Lalaya malah mengomel balik. "Aku kan cuma mau menciummu!"

"Kan sudah tuh! Tadi kamu mencium pantatku!" cetus Tsurugi tanpa mikir.

"Oh, iya, ya!" Lalaya seperti tersadar. Dibenamkannya kembali mukanya ke pantat Tsurugi. Berusaha lebih menikmati(?)nya.

"O-oi!"

Lalaya menarik napas panjang setelah keluar dari benaman pantat Tsurugi, seolah baru keluar dari kolam renang.

"Ya, sudah! Nggak usah pakai ciuman. Tapi Tsurugi tetap harus makan pil itu! Aku nggak mau kalau kamu sampai nggak pulang-pulang seperti ayahanda!"

Tsurugi menggerutu. _Lagi-lagi bawa nama ayahnya._

.

.

.

Dengan baju hitam ketat berlapis jubah putih yang bikin gerah, keranjang jinjing yang penuh bekal makanan, dan peri kecil berwarna ungu gelap, Tsurugi akhirnya dilepas ke luar istana.

Sebelumnya, Lalaya juga sudah memberi tahu beberapa tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi. Tapi Tsurugi tak terlalu mendengarkan. Ia cuma ingin sesegeranya mencari cara untuk menghubungi soulmatecoret sahabatnya, si Tenma.

Di tengah kota, barisan gedung-gedung raksasa menyambut. Dibandingkan gedung-gedung itu, orang-orang yang berjalan tampak tak lebih dari sekadar semut. Tsurugi melangkah mengikuti jejak mereka. Sambil mengamati satu persatu orang-orang yang lewat di sekitarnya. Menilai-nilai apakah mereka bisa ditanyai tentang cara menghubungi dunia luar.

"Piii~ku!"

Saat Tsurugi sedang memeriksa peta yang sudah terlampir di dalam memorinya itu, Dark Pixie tiba-tiba saja terbang menjauhinya. Khawatir mereka terpisah, Tsurugi bergegas menyusul. Entah kenapa, kali ini si kecil itu terbang dengan sangat cepat, sehingga Tsurugi harus berlari untuk bisa mengejarnya. Isi kotak bekal terguncang-guncang karena dibawa lari. Menyadari itu, Tsurugi mendekapnya, menahan tutupnya agar tetap rapat dan isinya tak berhamburan keluar.

"Tunggu!"

Dark Pixie menyusup masuk ke dalam sebuah gang, dan kemudian berhenti. Ia berbalik ke belakang seolah menunggu Tsurugi menyusulnya.

Begitu sampai, Tsurugi terengah. Maklum, keranjang di tangannya berat. "Dasar! Kenapa, sih, tiba-tiba…"

"Piiku!"

"Ada apa?" Tsurugi mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Dark Pixie, dan terenyak.

Kontras dengan megahnya gedung-gedung yang memagari, di sana tampak sekelompok orang berpenampilan memprihatinkan. Ada sekitar sepuluh sampai lima belas orang, hampir separuh di antaranya orang tua dan anak-anak. Tanpa ada atap yang menaungi, mereka melakukan kegiatan yang seharusnya dilakukan di dalam rumah. Makan (porsinya sangat seadanya. Terlihat jelas dari satu piring yang dimakan beberapa orang bersamaan), tidur, dan menidurkan anak, yang tampaknya rewel entah karena memang tak ingin tidur, atau mungkin kelaparan.

Kemungkinan kedua tampaknya lebih kuat.

Orang-orang itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Tsurugi, karenanya mereka terheran-heran saat dia mendadak muncul dan menghampiri.

"Selamat siang," Tsurugi menyapa seorang laki-laki yang tampaknya mengepalai kelompok itu.

"Ya?" Tatapan orang itu tidak menaruh curiga. Tapi ia heran melihat penampilan rapi Tsurugi yang jelas menyatakan kalau ia bukan bagian dari mereka.

"Kenapa Anda semua tinggal di sini? Rumah Anda di mana…?"

Mereka berpandangan. Laki-laki itu menatap rekan-rekannya, seperti meminta pendapat. Kepala-kepala mereka mengangguk. Akhirnya, diawali oleh laki-laki itu, mereka satu-persatu menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Menemukan ada sekelompok orang yang hidup di bawah standar, di sebuah planet sekelas Faram Obius saja sudah cukup mengejutkan. Lebih mengejutkan lagi setelah Tsurugi tahu penyebab mereka harus menjalani kehidupan seperti itu.

"Lala… maksudku, ratu tahu soal ini?" tanya Tsurugi memastikan.

"Mana mungkin tahu?" seorang remaja menyahut sengit. "Bocah sekecil itu, sih, tahunya cuma bermain!"

"Padahal waktu zaman Yang Mulia Akurous tidak begini," seorang wanita mengeluh. "Semua hidup dengan tenang dan aman, tanpa ada yang disulitkan."

Tsurugi diam mendengarkan. Tak tahu lagi harus berkomentar apa.

"Wah, apa ini, ya?" seorang anak menggerak-gerakkan cuping hidungnya di udara. "Kok baunya enak?"

"Oh, soal itu…," Tsurugi membuka keranjang bekal di pangkuannya. Tanpa dikomando, anak-anak itu berebut hendak mengintip isinya. "Silakan. Makan saja."

"Sungguh!?" Mata mereka langsung berbinar.

"Wah, isinya banyak sekali!"

"Kayaknya enak!"

"Terima kasih, Onee-chan!"

"O-Onee…?" Tsurugi melongo. _Kok, Onee-chan…?_

_Oh, ya. _Tsurugi teringat lagi perbedaan fisik laki-laki dan perempuan di Faram Obius. Dia yang tidak memiliki tanduk sebiji pun di kepalanya, wajar saja kalau sampai dikira perempuan.

_Ya, sudahlah. Yang penting mereka senang…_

Tsurugi sempat khawatir, makanan ala bumi yang disiapkan khusus untuknya itu tidak cocok dengan lidah mereka. Seperti dia yang kemarin tidak cocok dengan makanan Faram. Tapi ternyata tidak. Mereka makan dengan lahap. Sambil sesekali bertanya, apa nama makanan yang bagi mereka terasa asing, namun nikmat itu.

.

.

.

Isi keranjang di tangan Tsurugi telah raib tanpa sisa. Harusnya, langkahnya lebih ringan sekarang. Tapi Tsurugi merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Pada Dark Pixie melayang rendah di sisi kepalanya, Tsurugi bertanya, "Kamu… tadi memang sengaja ingin menunjukkan itu padaku, ya?"

"Piii~ku."

Tsurugi menghela napas. "Yah, biar kutanya pun, kamu tak bisa menjawab, ya?"

"Pii~ku."

"Tapi pokoknya, ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Lalaya harus diberi tahu soal—"

"_Unbelieveable!_ Sungguh di luar dugaan! Gol kedua Sazanaara tercipta dari gol bunuh diri Minaho!"

Mendengar nama teman satu timnya disebut, Tsurugi spontan menengadah mencari sumber suara. Sebuah gedung tinggi dengan televisi layar raksasa menempel di dinding luarnya, sedang menyiarkan secara langsung pertandingan sepak bola. Terlebih, itu adalah pertandingan yang melibatkan timnya sendiri, Earth Eleven!

Tsurugi menerobos kerumunan yang juga tengah menonton, demi bisa melihat lebih dekat. Lawannya, kesebelasan dari planet yang bernama Sazanaara. Kini, mereka unggul 2-1 dari Earth Eleven berkat gol bunuh diri Minaho.

Tsurugi tak urung keki juga. Bukannya apa-apa. Perasaan, sejak gol bunuh diri yang dibuatnya sewaktu Raimon melawan Mannouzaka, ada saja yang ikut-ikutan jejaknya. Pertama Fei, dan sekarang … Minaho? _Apa mau bikin grup pembuat gol bunuh diri?_

Tak cukup sampai di situ, Minaho juga bergerak seperti berpihak pada lawan. Ia memblok teman sendiri, menghalangi teman yang ingin merebut bola, bahkan mengumpan pada lawan.

Namun justru tindakan itulah yang kemudian berujung pada gol yang diciptakan oleh Matatagi. Tsurugi semakin takjub begitu mengetahui rekannya sesama _forward_ itu telah berhasil membangkitkan Soul-nya.

Gol kemenangan Earth Eleven diraih dari Ichikawa Zanakurou yang memang telah lebih dulu mampu menggunakan Soul.

Itu artinya, hanya Tsurugi-lah pemain depan Earth Eleven yang belum menguasai penggunaan Soul (kesian deh). Ironis sekali mengingat peran dirinya sebagai ace striker. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus pikiran Tsurugi sekarang.

Saat kamera menyorot bangku cadangan, terlihat seseorang—dirinya sendiri—duduk bersama dengan Pelatih Kuroiwa, Sorano, dan Nishizono. Tsurugi tidak terlalu terkejut, tapi ia mempererat genggamannya pada pegangan keranjang. Dengan ini jelas sudah. Tenma dan kawan-kawan tidak menyadari dirinya menghilang.

Akan tetapi, setelah melihat kemenangan dengan cara tak terduga yang diraih rekan-rekannya tadi, Tsurugi akhirnya paham, bahwa peluang terbesar baginya untuk lolos dari sini, adalah menunggu hingga kemenangan Earth Eleven mengantar mereka sampai ke Faram Obius, demi menghadapi pertandingan final.

Ia hanya perlu percaya pada Tenma dan yang lainnya.

Selain itu, ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikannya di planet ini. Meski itu bukan kewajibannya, Tsurugi tidak bisa menutup mata begitu saja pada masalah yang jelas-jelas ada di depannya.

_Tenma, aku akan melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan di sini sebisaku. Karena itu, kamu juga harus terus menang, demi menjemputku di sini, dan—_

_Ng?_

Tsurugi terhenyak.

_Ya, ampun…Kenapa tiba-tiba aku berpikiran seperti __**kekasih tokoh utama**__ yang lagi disandera?! Pakai acara minta jemput pada si mesum itu segala, lagi! _Tsurugi menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri, jengkel._ Ada-ada saja…_

Sambil berusaha membuang pikiran konyolnya, Tsurugi berbalik arah, kembali menuju istana.

.

.

.

Di gerbang istana, Minel menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang, Tsurugi-sama."

"Lalaya di mana?" tanya Tsurugi tanpa basa-basi. Keranjang bekal di tangannya diambil alih oleh seorang pelayan lain, yang kemudian minta diri ke dapur. Sedangkan Dark Pixie—seperti yang sudah dikatakan Lalaya—menghilang entah ke mana.

"Di kamar," Minel menjawab. "Selama Anda pergi, beliau hanya mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya."

"Bisa antarkan aku ke sana?"

Minel mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Silakan sebelah sini."

Tsurugi berjalan mengikutinya. Sesekali, Minel mencuri pandang pada anak laki-laki itu. Meski cuma sekilas, Tsurugi tetap menyadarinya.

"Ada apa?"

Minel tersentak. Buru-buru ia meminta maaf atas kelancangannya. "Ma-maaf… Saya cuma berpikir, betapa mirip Anda dengan mendiang Yang Mulia Akurous…."

"Akurous itu… raja terdahulu?"

"Benar. Beliau ayah Lalaya-sama. Beliau menghilang dalam sebuah perjalanan. Sampai sekarang pun, jasad beliau tidak pernah ditemukan. Kemungkinan besar beliau mengalami kecelakaan di luar angkasa, atau diculik dan dibunuh oleh pasukan planet lain. Memang, saat itu sedang beredar kabar bahwa ada orang-orang yang mengincar nyawa beliau. Setelah berbulan-bulan tak kembali, para tetua memutuskan bahwa beliau sudah wafat, dan mengangkat Lalaya-sama sebagai raja yang baru."

_Lalaya tak menceritakan sampai sejauh itu…_

"Kalau boleh tahu, Raja Akurous itu orang yang seperti apa?"

"Seperti apa, Anda bertanya …?" Mendadak, ekspresi Minel berubah. Menjadi penuh gairah. Ia mencengkram kedua bahu Tsurugi, menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan hidung anak itu. "Beliau itu, ya… hebat, lho!"

Tsurugi mengerjap kaget. Cengkraman Minel terasa hampir meremukan bahunya. "He-hebat? Maksudnya?"

"Saya mengenal Akurous-sama sejak beliau masih kecil. Meskipun kelihatan keras, tapi sebenarnya beliau orang yang sangat lembut dan penyayang. Beliau naik tahta di umur 15 tahun setelah menggulingkan ayah beliau sendiri, Ireido-sama. Ah, sebenarnya, bukan maksud beliau ingin menentang ayah sendiri. Tapi, Ireido-sama memang sedari dulu dikenal sebagai raja yang tidak punya belas kasihan. Beliau terobsesi menjadikan Faram Obius sebagai planet penguasa galaksi, tak peduli bagaimana pun caranya. Butuh keberanian besar untuk menentang orang seperti beliau. Dan Akurous-sama adalah orang pertama yang melakukannya."

"Be-begitu, ya…?" Tsurugi masih meringis.

"Setelah naik tahta, beliau menghentikan perang dan membebaskan planet-planet jajahan Faram Obius. Tanpa harus mengorbankan siapapun, beliau berhasil menjadikan planet ini sebagai planet sempurna tanpa tandingan, seperti sekarang!"

"Seperti sekarang…." Tsurugi menggumam. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia perlu menceritakan penemuannya di kota tadi pada Minel. Tampaknya, laki-laki ini bisa dipercaya, tapi…

Melihat Tsurugi yang terdiam, Minel bertanya, "Apa … ada yang salah?"

Tsurugi menggeleng. "Ng…, yang lebih penting, bisa tolong lepaskan bahuku? Sakit, sih…."

"Eh? Oh!" Minel mundur dengan gelagapan dan langsung bersembah sujud. "Ma-maafkan saya! Ini sebuah ketidaksengajaan!"

"Ti-tidak perlu …" Seumur hidup, baru sekali ini Tsurugi diperlakukan begitu. Dengan kikuk, ia menyuruh Minel berdiri lagi.

Mereka kembali berjalan. Masuk ke dalam lift menuju lantai di mana kamar Lalaya berada. Lebih tepatnya, sih, satu lantai itu seluruhnya adalah kamar Lalaya ….

"Hei…," Tsurugi membuka percakapan lagi. "Apa menurutmu Lalaya sudah menjadi raja yang baik, seperti ayahnya?"

Minel berpikir sebentar. "Itu… memang beliau terkadang suka seenaknya. Tapi beliau selalu memikirkan rakyat, sama seperti Akurous-sama."

"Hm…." Jawaban Tsurugi terdengar hambar.

"Ada apa…?" Tatapan Minel menyelidik. "Apa … Lalaya-sama memperlakukan Anda dengan buruk?"

"Ah, tidak, sama sekali …" Tsurugi menatap Minel dan membatin, _padahal dia sendiri kan, yang sering disuruh-suruh dengan seenak dengkul oleh Lalaya?_

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Sehingga yang terdengar cuma bunyi mesin lift yang memanjat naik.

Sampai kemudian, Minel bertanya, "Lalaya-sama … sudah melamar Anda, bukan?"

"A-ah…, itu…" Paras Tsurugi sekejap memerah. "… masih belum kujawab, kok. Tenang saja. Aku tahu, kalian pasti tak mau orang asing seperti aku jadi pemimpin kalian…."

"Justru sebaliknya…"

"Eh?"

Minel menarik napas dalam.

"Mungkin, permintaan saya tidak masuk akal, tapi…untuk saat ini saya mohon, agar Anda tetap berada di sisi Lalaya-sama…."

Tsurugi makin bengong. "Tapi… kenapa…? Kupikir kalian…"

"Senyum Lalaya-sama saat bertemu Tsurugi-sama secara langsung, adalah senyum pertama beliau sejak Yang Mulia Akurous wafat."

Tsurugi terpana. "Benarkah?"

"Begitulah. Karena Lalaya-sama dekat sekali dengan Yang Mulia Akurous."

"Ta-tapi…," Tsurugi berusaha mencari celah. "Semirip apapun aku dengan ayahnya, bukan berarti aku bisa menjadi raja yang sama hebatnya dengan beliau, kan? Apalagi, aku manusia bumi…"

"Mungkin memang demikian. Tapi kami tidak mungkin menentang pilihan Lalaya-sama. Jangankan kami, Yang Mulia Akurous pun dulu nyaris tak pernah menolak permintaan Lalaya-sama."

Sekarang Tsurugi mengerti, datang dari mana sikap keras kepala sang ratu muda itu.

.

.

.

"Tsurugi! Kamu sudah kembali, ya!" seru Lalaya lega, demi melihat Tsurugi muncul di depannya. "Bagaimana? Kamu bersedia jadi pengantinku, kan ?"

"Sebelum itu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada Lalaya."

"Hm? Tanya apa?"

"Menurutmu, sebagai ratu, apa yang sebenarnya menjadi tugas dan kewajibanmu?"

Lalaya tak berpikir lama untuk menjawabnya. "Itu, sih, sudah jelas. Aku harus melindungi kebahagiaan rakyat planet ini."

Tsurugi menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Aku tidak bilang kalau Lalaya gagal memimpin planet ini. Tapi aku juga tidak mau kamu mengingkari kenyataan yang ada."

"Kenyataan apa?"

"Bahwa planet ini sedang dalam penderitaan."

.

.

.

Tsurugi sudah menduga, tidak akan mudah mengatakan ini pada Lalaya. Bahwa Faram Obius tidak setentram yang dia pikir selama ini.

Alih-alih percaya, Lalaya malah memaksa Tsurugi ikut dengannya, menghadiri rapat dengan para tetua dan penasehat.

Begitu masuk ruangan rapat, Tsurugi bisa merasakan betapa kentara tatapan penolakan dari mereka. Tapi, berhubung keberadaannya di sini adalah keinginan dari Lalaya—yang bahkan menyilakan dirinya duduk di sampingnya, dengan _desk name_: **'Kyousuke Obies' **(Tsurugi hampir pingsan saat melihat namanya yang tak lagi perawan (?))—orang-orang itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Bagaimana? Tsurugi lihat sendiri, bukan?" tanya Lalaya seusai rapat, dan mereka dapat kesempatan mojok berdua. "Mereka orang-orang pilihan dan kompeten. Mereka membantuku menjalankan pemerintahan negeri ini. Tidak mungkin mereka bermain licik di belakangku!"

Tapi Tsurugi tetap bersikeras bahwa Lalaya harus melihat sendiri kondisi sesungguhnya dari Faram Obius. Keluar, berjalan kaki di atas tanah, tanpa dikawal siapapun.

Lalaya akhirnya bersedia, dengan syarat, "Pura-puranya kita kencan, ya?"

"Terserah…" sahut Tsurugi tak peduli. Cuma ini satu-satunya cara agar Lalaya mau mempercayai ceritanya.

Di luar dugaan, mudah saja menyusup keluar dari istana. Lalaya sendiri yang menunjukkan lorong istana yang paling renggang penjagaannya.

"Sepertinya nggak ada yang sadar kalau aku-lah yang sedang berjalan di depan mereka, ya, Tsurugi?" Sang ratu tampaknya sangat menikmati acara jalan-jalan mereka. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita lebih sering jalan-jalan berdua begini? "

Tsurugi diam tak berkomentar.

"Nah, mana hal yang mau kau perlihatkan itu?" tagih Lalaya berkacak pinggang. "Perasaan, semua yang ada di sini baik-baik saja…"

"Sebelah sini," tunjuk Tsurugi, menuju tempat yang ia datangi tadi siang. "Jangan berisik. Bisa repot kalau ketahuan kamu adalah Ratu Lalaya."

Lalaya mengangguk. Setibanya di sana, ia terperangah.

"Apa ini…?"

"Mereka orang-orang yang kehilangan rumah dan hartanya, karena dirampas oleh para pejabat istana yang ingin memperkaya diri sendiri."

Lalaya menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. Keceriaan yang tadi ia tunjukkan lenyap tak bersisa. Digantikan oleh air mata yang menggenang. "Bohong! Yang seperti itu…"

"Inilah kenyataannya," ujar Tsurugi pelan-pelan. "Tapi apa seperti ini… kerajaan ideal yang ayahmu, Raja Akurous, ingin bangun?"

.

.

.

Kembali ke istana, Lalaya lebih banyak diam. Pundung lebih tepatnya. Tsurugi jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. _Apa harusnya aku tidak menceritakannya, ya...?_

Tapi, kalau bukan sang ratu yang menyelesaikan masalah ini, siapa lagi? Masih untung Faram Obius memiliki ratu yang punya peduli sama rakyat. Cuma bawahannya saja yang bejat.

Masalahnya sekarang, siapa saja bawahan yang bejat itu? Kan bisa jadi, tidak semua pejabat istana Faram Obius seperti itu? Lagian kalau semuanya ditangkap, siapa yang bakal bantu-bantu Lalaya? Tsurugi, sih, tidak mau...

"Tsurugi..." Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Lalaya bersuara juga. "Kalau kamu berhasil menemukan orang-orang yang sudah membuat rakyat kita _(Tsurugi dalam hati: "Kita?")_ menderita itu... aku janji akan membatalkan pernikahan dan mengembalikanmu ke teman-temanmu..."

.

.

.

(bersambung)

* * *

.

sudut coretan author:

Oke. Siapa yang nonton Inagyara kemarin? *tunjuk jari*

Ehm, meski sudah tau bakal begini jadinya, tapi tetap aja…, pas melihat versi anime LalaKyou dikurung dalam satu sel yang sama, dan lagi ahemahem berduaan saja ahem, otak sinting saya langsung mikir berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi selama itu (maksud?).

Tapi sebenarnya sih, yang paling eroi itu… waktu Tsuru dan Lala dibekuk rame2 sama para penjaga. Kedua calon mempelai yang mau nikah ini malah hampir di gank-raped! Wuih, bisa langsung masuk reportase tuh *ditendang karena delusi ngawur*

Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin saya baru memposting terjemahan doujin spesial natal InaGo di tumblr. Pakai bahasa inggris (rusak), sih. Tapi sumpah, kocak banget! Kalau mau tahu, mampir ke tumblr saya ya? ^^


End file.
